Central software systems are used for collecting and processing data from a large number of users. For example, the amount of time spent on various tasks by a plurality of users is collected via a central software system and stored in a database. In this context, the data collected from the users consist in time entries which can be collected via a timesheet generated by the central software system. Each employee in a company autonomously provides its own time entries to the central software system via the timesheet. The type and format of the information stored in the database (e.g. time entries) are specific and defined by a particular data model. In many cases, the type and format of the data collected (e.g. time entries) from the users by the central software system mirror the specific type and format of the information stored in the database. Thus, the user needs to adapt to the complexity of the data model in order to be able to enter the appropriate data (e.g. time entries) in the central software system. Consequently, each user may need to follow a specific training to understand how data (e.g. time entries) shall be entered in the central software system. However, even with this training, the complexity of the data model may trigger a significant amount of errors when the users enter the data (e.g. time entries).
In order to simplify data collection, an adaptive software can be developed. The adaptive software is executed by the central software system. The adaptive software provides an interface for collecting data from the user in a simplified manner, and processes the collected data to adapt them to the data model of the database. However, if various companies use the same database but different data models for recording the amount of time spent on various tasks by their employees, a custom adaptive software needs to be developed for each company. Developing a custom software for each company can be a complex, lengthy and costly process.
Additionally, in the case of the collection of the amount of time spent on various tasks by a plurality of users, the collected data (the time entries) may be used for various purposes: payroll, billing, project management, etc. Thus, the user may be required to enter several times the same type of data (but in different formats) in the central software system, because the information stored in the database have a particular data model for payroll, billing, project management, etc. A custom adaptive software may also be developed and executed by the central software system in this case. The custom adaptive software collects data in a common format from the users, and processes the collected data to adapt them to the specificities of payroll, billing, project management, etc.
Thus, there is a need for a more effective way of adapting a central software system to a specific use case, in order to facilitate data entry by users of the central software system and adaptive processing of the collected data. There is therefore a need for a method, system and computer program product for using an intermediation function.